


7/4 Time

by BlankMarks



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: M/M, 略有粗口
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankMarks/pseuds/BlankMarks
Summary: 不是的，Carl想，只是没有你在，一切都没有意义。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一些细节有参考原剧本，演员访谈和评论轨。
> 
> 并不是音乐专业，所以只能做到尽可能贴近资料。
> 
> 以及，看完电影都知道最后Fletcher选了谁，所以真的只是一个单箭头故事。

 

Carl走进练习室的时候，就察觉到气氛不对。没有人在校准乐器，没有人在试音，所有人都在窃窃私语。Carl走到鼓架前，把乐谱摆在支架上。Ryan还没有来。Carl对着空荡荡的备用椅皱起眉：那个红头发的想什么呢，还差十分钟就要九点了！Fletcher绝不会容忍迟到的，尤其是在那场比赛之后。

Dunelle的冬季决赛，Andrew失态攻击Fletcher遭到开除。Shaffer输了，这还是头一回。不过这对于Carl来说并不是一件坏事：他又回到了核心的位置，Ryan是他的替补。但是Fletcher很少再像之前那样为难他俩，要他们不停交换演奏直到节奏对才罢休了。应该说，Fletcher最近指挥排练时都不怎么发火，反而让人觉得……觉得他有些心不在焉。

Carl调整鼓的手不自主地颤抖了一下。这样就好，他告诉自己，就这样直到毕业，顺利进入林肯中心。这是他一直以来的梦想，不是吗？Fletcher不找他麻烦最好不过，他告诉自己。

……如果他要的只是在爵士乐界有个地位的话，确实，再好不过。

一旁的钢琴手凑过身来：

“嘿，你听说了吗？”

“听说什么？”Carl头也不抬地问。

“Fletcher这次真的搞砸了。"

 

*******

Carl从没有跑得这么拼命过，他并不是冲动的类型。他也不知道自己到底是怎么了，“Fletcher要走了”这几个字似乎触到了他的神经。在这之前，Carl一直以为，Fletcher会永远呆在Shaffer。无论哪一天，只要推开那扇门，他总是会准时出现在那里。毕竟，Fletcher就是Shaffer。

Carl总有种感觉，如果Fletcher离开了Shaffer，自己就再也无法见到他了。多可笑啊，他们仍旧在同一个城市，而这个城市存在着真正爵士乐的，一共就只有那么几个地方。只要他还爱着爵士乐，他们总会见面的，不是吗？Carl的担忧根本说不通。

可是他有种感觉，感觉一旦离开Shaffer，那个人就会像坠入地面的流星，消失在人群之中，再寻不见。

“Doctor Fletcher！” Carl喊道，正要走进地铁口的身影转过头来看他。Fletcher依旧穿着那身大衣，标志性的帽子，围巾和黑手套。仿佛今天也只不过是另一个普通的教学日。窜进Carl脑海的第一个念头居然是，原来Fletcher并不高大。他看起来甚至比自己还要矮上几分。可在练习室里，他时时刻刻都像是一座不可攀登的巨塔，俯视着所有人。Carl盯着Fletcher的右手。他在Shaffer教了这么多年，可他怀里的纸箱却几乎是空的。只有一些书籍和相片，整齐地摆着。他办公室里的那些奖杯呢，不准备带走吗？

不，Carl忽然意识到，所有那些荣誉，从来都不是Fletcher的。奖杯上的名字永远是Studio Band和Shaffer音乐学院，并不是Terence Fletcher。他并没有可以带走的东西。Carl不否认Fletcher是一个自私的混蛋，一个恶魔，可是，他究竟得到了什么呢……？

Carl盯着最上面的一张相片。那是Sean Casey演奏时的相片。他想起自己刚入学时，第一次听Studio Band的演奏，第一次看到Fletcher的指挥。他想起Fletcher在聆听Sean独奏时露出的微笑。也许就是从那时起，他——

“Carl。” Fletcher用一贯的低沉声音轻轻说道。他的脸上看不出任何表情。

Carl的思维停滞了一下，他还不习惯Fletcher直接用名字称呼他。

“您要走了吗……”

“我吗？是的，”Fletcher说，“是的，你们可以开始庆祝了，我终于要走了。”

Carl露出了受伤的表情：

“我们并不……您知道studio band肯定不会有人去告状的。我们不可能——”

“是谁都没所谓。”Fletcher打断了他的话，他的脸上依旧毫无表情，“我不在乎。”

Carl噎住了，两人沉默地对视着。隔了一会儿，Fletcher似乎放弃了。他首先移开了视线。

“没什么别的事的话，就这样吧。”

Fletcher点了点头，算是道别，然后转身准备继续走。即将失去Fletcher的现实让Carl感到一阵没来由的晕眩。千言万语卡在Carl的喉咙，让他窒息。他张开嘴，并没有意识到自己在说什么：

“请让我继续跟着您！”

Fletcher这次真的停住了。

“我没听清，你刚刚说什么？”

Carl慌了，他刚刚说了什么？他甚至都不知道Fletcher会不会继续指挥。他结结巴巴地继续说道：

“我明年夏天就要毕业了……在那之后……也许，也许我可以……也许您需要……”

Fletcher转身快步走向Carl。他的动作如此突然，Carl不禁后退了一步。

“Tanner，我记得你的目标是成为林肯中心的核心鼓手吧？”

“……是。”

“那就他妈的好好去争取那个位置！”

Fletcher扬起手，揪住Carl的衣领。Carl看见了他的眼睛：那是一双仿佛野兽一般的眼睛。

“你是要让我这两年培养你的心血白费吗？！你是要让爵士乐彻底消失吗？！！”

“不，不是的……”Carl轻声说道。

 

不是的，他想象过无数次，他会作为Studio Band的鼓手，为Fletcher赢得比赛，然后顺利毕业。

他想象过无数次，自己在Carnegie Hall演出，击出一段最好的solo，就在Fletcher的面前。

他想象过无数次，自己击鼓的照片，被挂在Fletcher办公室的墙上，就在Sean Casey的旁边。

 

不是的，Carl想，只是没有你在，一切都没有意义。

 

Carl没有发现眼泪划过了自己的脸颊。Fletcher略带厌恶地松开了他的衣领。好一会儿，他说：

“Tanner，我早就看出你不够坚定。你没有Andrew那样的决心。”

Carl难以置信地看着Fletcher，他居然在这个时候提起Neiman？！

“Neiman？他妈的Andrew Neiman？！在他这样对你之后？！？” 最后几个音节有点颤抖。

“Neiman能在车祸后立即赶到赛场继续演奏，你能吗？”

Carl愣住了。他低头看向自己的双手，看着被鼓槌磨出的那些陈年老茧。他从三岁就开始打鼓了，这是他的梦想，他的追求。可是，Carl想，我能在车祸后马上爬起来继续演奏吗？我能在手指骨折，满身是血的情况下继续挑战Double Time Swing吗？

“看来你的心里已经有了答案。”Fletcher冷冷地说，“至少，Neiman为自己鼓手的位置拼上了一切。”

Carl心中一阵苦涩。他一直以为自己变成替补是因为Neiman故意弄丢了他的乐谱，他一直以为只要那个混蛋走了，Fletcher就会重新注视着自己。可是现在他知道了，他错了，而且错的离谱。就算什么都没发生，Fletcher依然会选择Andrew的。从一开始，Fletcher选择的就是Andrew。

 

Carl怔怔地目送着Fletcher消失在地铁口，没有再说一个字。

 

*******

Carl正在宿舍为考试做准备。晚上九点的普林斯顿校区异常安静。今年早些时候，Carl申请了换校，转为医学预科生。所有人都无法理解，他都快毕业了，而且是Shaffer最好的鼓手。Carl没有告诉任何人，他已经无法再打鼓了。他害怕无法全力以赴的自己，更害怕全力以赴，却仍然无法奏出心中的爵士乐的自己。

也许成为医生治病救人，他的人生至少还能有点意义，他想。

“真令人难以置信……” 客厅里传来电视声，“观众们，这里是纽约JVC爵士音乐节，我们刚刚目睹了一场创造历史的演奏！”

爵士两个字紧紧攥住了Carl。他像是失了魂一般，不由自主地走出房间，站在了客厅的电视前。

“我们将回放一下刚才的曲目：Caravan——”

他的室友正要换台。Carl夺过他手中的遥控器，把音量开到最大。

 

他看到了Carnegie Hall，看到了坐在鼓架后的Andrew。

他看到了指挥台上的Fletcher。

他看到他为Andrew调整强音钹，亲自指导他。

他听到了那段独奏。

他看到了Andrew的笑容。一个真正的，爵士鼓手的笑容。

 

啊，他想，原来是这样。

原来，他是你的Charlie Parker。

 

“嘿，你哭什么，”Carl的室友转过头，略带好笑地看着他，“不就是敲个鼓，有那么感人吗？”

 

 

【Fin】


End file.
